Gir du et knus?
by Joey Potter
Summary: Hermione fortæller Viktor at hun elsker Ron. Øh... hvordan siger man songfic på dansk? Sangfic?


Disclaimer: Jeg ejer ikke sangen, Viktor, Hermione, Ron, Harry eller Hogwarts. Jeg ejer heller ikke ordene, de er opfundet af den person, der opfandt sproget dansk. Det eneste der er mit, er sammensætningen.  
  
A/N: Jeg hørte en CD, som den sang tilfældigvis var på. Før brød jeg mig ikke om den, men jeg gad ikke rejse mig og slå hen på næste sang, så jeg hørte den. Og så, pludselig, slog det ned i mig: Det er jo Viktor til Hermione!  
  
  
  
GIR DU ET KNUS?  
  
1  
  
2 Viktor så på pigen, der stod foran ham. Det kunne simpelthen ikke passe, det hun lige havde fortalt ham. Det måtte ikke være sandt. Men det var sandt. Hun kunne lide en anden. Det var derfor hun havde slæbt ham med ud på plænen foran Hogwarts på trods af at det var begyndt at regne. Det regnede ikke så stærkt, men det var heller ikke nødvendigt. Det var rigeligt med den smerte hun netop havde påført ham.  
  
Ron. Viktor hadede det navn. Ronald Weasley. Ham den rødhårede, fregnede dreng, der så tit var sammen med Hermione. Hvorfor havde Viktor ikke set det komme? Nej, han havde været for optaget af Harry. Der var intet mellem Harry og Hermione, det forstod han nu. Da Harry havde fortalt ham det, var han blevet så enormt lettet. Han havde troet, at Harry var hans eneste trussel. Men nej. Der var også Ron. Viktor havde ikke skænket ham en tanke.  
  
3  
  
4 Det var så det, det var det hele,  
  
det' lidt mærkeligt, ikke sandt?  
  
Nu har vi delt, det vi sku dele,  
  
det var gnisten, der forsvandt.  
  
Nu står du uden for Hogwarts og tripper lidt,  
  
ved ikke helt, hvad du skal sige.  
  
For pokker, det med ord er da så ligefedt,  
  
det hele er alligevel forbi!  
  
Han elskede stadig Hermione, og han havde da et sidste håb om, at grunden til at hun havde slæbt ham helt herud var, at hun ville sige et ordentligt farvel. Hun havde da vist, at hun havde elsket ham. Eller havde hun? Var det et trick, for at gøre ham jaloux? Nej, han ville altid mindes Hermione som en, han havde elsket og som en, der elskede ham.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder,  
  
før du bevæger dig ud af mit liv?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
var det langt mere end tidsfordriv.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder  
  
hen til ham Ronald, der venter på dig?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Han huskede Hermione, når hun lo. Hendes latter føltes som små perler der løb gennem hele kroppen på ham. Andre gange var hun alvorlig, men da var hun om muligt endnu dejligere. Hun elskede at få komplimenter, havde han hurtigt opdaget, og hun var god til at give dem selv. Hans tanker vandrede til en af de mange gange, hvor de bare havde hvisket søde ting til hinanden.  
  
Hvor er de ord, sarte og ømme  
  
som vi hviskede til hinanden?  
  
Hvor blev de af, alle de drømme  
  
om hvad vi sku nå engang?  
  
Han kunne se på udtrykket i Hermiones ansigt, at hun gerne snart ville have dette her overstået.  
  
Nu er det lige før, det kan jeg se på dig,  
  
du ligner en, der snart er gået.  
  
Men før du nu definitivt forlader mig,  
  
så vil jeg gerne be dig om noget:  
  
Men han ville ikke have, at hun forlod ham. Han ville have hende til at blive og være hans "Hermi-ånde". Men inderst inde vidste han, at det ikke kunne lade sig gøre. Hun elskede Ron nu, og intet kunne holde hende fra det. Han elskede hende, og ville have at hun skulle være lykkelig, også selvom det betød, at han ville miste hende.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder,  
  
før du bevæger dig ud af mit liv?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
var det langt mere end tidsfordriv.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder  
  
hen til ham Ronald, der venter på dig?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Viktor så op mod Hogwarts. Pokker tage Ron! Viktor fortrød bitterligt at han nogensinde havde givet ham sin autograf. Som om Ron overhovedet satte pris på den. Aldrig. Viktor ville altid elske Hermione, og derfor ville han altid hade Ron.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder,  
  
før du bevæger dig ud af mit liv?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
var det langt mere end tidsfordriv.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder  
  
hen til ham Ronald, der venter på dig?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Eller ville han? Ron kunne vel egentlig ikke gøre for det. Viktor havde aldrig hadet nogen før, han havde i det hele taget svært ved at tænke dårligt om andre mennesker. Han bestemte sig for, at når Hermione var lykkelig, så var det lige meget med hvem.  
  
Han så på hende.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder,  
  
før du bevæger dig ud af mit liv?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
var det langt mere end tidsfordriv.  
  
Gir du et knus, før du forsvinder  
  
hen til ham Ronald, der venter på dig?  
  
Gir du et knus? I mine minder  
  
er der en, der elsker mig.  
  
Er der en, der elsker mig  
  
Hun så op på ham. Hendes brune øjne var fyldt med tårer. Han ville lægge armene omkring hende, men hun vendte sig og løb over plænen tilbage mod Hogwarts uden at se sig tilbage. Viktor stod et øjeblik og så efter hende, men vendte sig så om og begyndte at gå i den anden retning, mens regnen tog til og begyndte at sile ned. 


End file.
